Anakin's Secret Trial
by Kurk
Summary: After rescuing the Supreme Chancellor from the hands of Count Dooku and General Grievous, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker faces an unexpected shock within his marriage to Padme. Facing political issues of his own, Sheev Palpatine reaches out to the young jedi in search of aid in what turns out to be a valuable mutual relationship.


_Dedicated to my dear friends at the Killer Movies Star Wars forums—KingJoker, Beniboybling, EmperorDMB, ZenWolf, and Quanchi112._

 _The events of this story take place during "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith" a few days after Palpatine's rescue mission on-board the "Invisible Hand"._

 **Chapter One**

* * *

The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic—seated at his over-sized office swivel chair— gazed upon the gray Coruscant skyline in an uninspiring manner through the thick plexiglass window, spanning the entirety of the south wall of his office, which served as a barrier from the high-altitude elements as well as the various security threats his political position attracted.

Recent political events had clouded the Chancellor's mind with thoughts of fear and worry. He knew that the jedi council was growing increasingly suspicious of his actions with each passing day; knew that his speedy ascension from a humble senator representing the small planet of Naboo to the office of High Chancellor in the span of just a few years was unheard of. Combined with the senate's recent vote to grant him with emergency dictatorial powers, Sheev Palpatine understood that it wouldn't be too long until the jedi got onto his case more than they already had.

Up until this point, Palpatine could circumvent the occasional probing thought from the jedi council, sometimes with Count Dooku's insider aid, but with the death of his apprentice at the hands of the young and powerful jedi Anakin Skywalker he was unsure how to proceed by himself. He needed a pair of ears and eyes inside the temple—and he knew exactly how to do it. A smug grin appeared on the Chancellor's face as he watched the various colored speeders and transport vehicles inch their way across the skyline; too distant from Senate Building to make out their clear shapes.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Padme, you know I'm excited for our child!" exclaimed Anakin to the back of his newlywed wife.

Padme Amidalla took her weight off from her apartment balcony's glass railing and turned to face her husband. Her white nightgown flapped gently in sync with her long, chocolate-colored hair in the evening breeze.

"Anakin, I believe you but I'm worried for the future" she said softly.

"What is there to worry about, Padme?" asked Anakin in an almost humorous tone. He took a step towards her.

"Count Dooku is dead; the Clone Wars is coming to an end. Once Grievous is found the separatist leaders will have no one left to command their forces. We'll be able to raise our child in peace!"

Padme only looked down at her bare feet with a concerned look. A few seconds later she spoke,

"It's just that you've been gone for so long and I've had no one to talk to all this time. You've never been here for me when I needed you; and when you are we can only meet in secret like criminals!"

"Padme, don't say things like that." Anakin paused long enough to see a single glistening tear on his wife's cheek. Walking over to her side, he said,

"I know I haven't always been here for you when I should have…and I apologize." He placed the arm that Count Dooku hadn't cut off almost three years ago on Geonosis around his wife's petite shoulders.

The two stood together under the night sky for a while until Padme broke the silence.

"Anakin," she said in a petite voice.

He turned and looked down at her sparkling brown eyes.

"I need to tell you something—something that will test the bond of our love."

"You can tell me anything Padme; and I'll always be here for you and our child."

"I'm telling you this because I love you Anakin; and for the baby."

"Whatever it is you can tell me," Anakin replied in a concerned tone.

"Well…" began Padme, "I want you to know that this may not be your child."

"What?" said Anakin in a concerned whisper. "What do you mean?" His voice quivered with a hint of anger.

She shifted her feet. "Anakin please forgive me it was a long time ago—"

"You—you slept with another man?!" His voice was now full of anger. "After all we've been through together! Who was it?!

Padme began to cry "I can't," she whimpered.

"How could you! I can't even—" His voice began to break. The emotions hit him all at once. He took another look at his now sobbing wife and felt warm tears run down his own face. Being too much to bear, Anakin turned away and briskly walked out of the penthouse apartment; leaving Padme in the silent darkness of her balcony.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Ki-Adi-Mundi were seated around the circular holoprojector table inside the Jedi Temple's east-tower situation room. Obi-Wan had just finished formally debriefing the mission he and Anakin had taken on to rescue the Chancellor from the _Invisible Hand_ a few days ago.

Master Windu addressed the empty seat next to Obi-Wan for the second time since the start of the meeting, "Tell me Kenobi, is it that Anakin is chronically late to our meetings, or has he chosen not to come all-together this time?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, master," Kenobi responded with a tinge of sarcasm. "It seems as though Anakin has been more carefree than usual since passing the trials".

Master Yoda closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Proceed without Skywalker, we must".

"I agree," said Windu. "The Chancellor has ordered for Grievous's immediate uncovering and destruction. I don't agree with him; our forces are spread thin as is, but we need to start thinking about who should go."

"Masters Plo Koon and Luminara are stationed closest to where we suspect Grievous to be, but we've been unable to contact them," said Mundi.

Obi-Wan stroked his brown beard in thought. "What about Master Billaba?"

"Busy on Kaller, she is," spoke Yoda.

"It would either have to be me or Master Mundi then," said Obi-Wan.

"It would be best to discuss this with the rest of the council tomorrow morning," commented Windu. "We can also then discuss the Chancellor's role in all of this. I don't trust him. There's no reason to be this reckless in sending a single jedi to take out Grievous with delayed Clone-Trooper response".

"With all due respect master," started Obi-Wan, "wouldn't it be better to strike Grievous's forces now while he's in disarray without Dooku?"

"Perhaps," responded Windu. "I just don't like how involved the Chancellor is in our operations. All that power is going to his head."

The four jedi rose from their seats and headed for the door as the meeting concluded.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Anakin walked with long strides down the Senate building's main corridor, headed for the Chancellor's office. Palpatine had sent an urgent request to meet the young jedi a few hours ago and had asked that the meeting be kept confidential from all other jedi. Navigating the halls filled with senators bustling about, Anakin made his way to the atrium where visitors would wait to be admitted to the Supreme Chancellor's suite. Approaching the receptionist's desk, he told the secretary, "The Chancellor requested that I meet him as soon as possible."

"I'll let his excellency know you're here," responded Dar Wac, Palpatine's male Rodian Administrator, in his native language. "Have a seat." He gestured towards the red cushioned bench-seat lining the wall.

As Anakin sat down, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that the Chancellor wanted to see him about. Whatever it was, it must have been important considering he had skipped the debriefing this morning at the temple to see the Chancellor. To be fair Anakin wouldn't have gone to the debriefing anyway after what happened last night with Padme. He was far too upset and knew that other jedi would sense what was wrong. To know that his wife was carrying another man's child was too much to bear for Anakin—especially considering that this wasn't the first-time other men had affairs with her. A year back, one of Padme's old senator friends, now turned separatist, Rush Clovis, had renewed his romantic interests in Padme. Anakin had caught him getting intimate with his wife on more than one occasion and had nearly killed him during the time he almost kissed Padme inside her own apartment.

To add to insult, Anakin had seen some of the nose-art on Republic dropships containing sexually implicit paintings of Padme. Even the Clone Troopers saw her as a laughing stock. Anakin's brow furrowed at the thought of his wife being used as eye candy for sexually frustrated soldiers; he was beginning to feel sexually frustrated himself.

"His excellency will see you now."

Anakin looked up from his thought to see the receptionist gesture towards the metal sliding-doors behind his desk. Rising from his seat, he nodded at the Rodian and walked towards the pair of senate commandos, dawned in their blue ceremonial armor, who activated the wall-panel switch to open the thick blast doors leading to the Chancellor's quarters.

Stepping through the doorway, Anakin heard the swoosh of doors sliding closed behind him. He looked around at the vaguely familiar surroundings that was the Chancellor's formal meeting area. Anakin had only been here a few times, mostly for special occasions between high-ranking jedi and the Chancellor on issues pertaining to the war. The carpet and walls were a majestic velvet color with multiple expensive vases and sculptures on top of pedestals made from the finest minerals in the galaxy lining the border of the circular room. The velvet carpet led a straight path from the entrance to the far side of the room where the Chancellor was seated at his tall-back office chair.

"Come in Anakin!" said Palpatine, his soft voice projecting from behind his crescent-shaped desk. Even from this distance Anakin could clearly make out his features as the sunlight from the massive curved window spanning the entirety of the wall behind the Chancellor illuminated his profile.

Sheev Palpatine was in his sixties, but was by no means a bad-looking man for his years. His white hair was streaked back in a conservative style; a receding hairline pronounced. Dark-bags lined the bottom from his eyes and his forehead contained creases from the stressful conditions the Chancellor's occupation brought on. Despite that, Palpatine's soft, comforting, genuine smile was one that was seldom seen on any other politician.

Having crossed the room, Anakin climbed the four bare-metal steps leading to the platform on which the Chancellor's desk and visitor's chairs stood. He bowed in a gesture of respect.

"You wanted to see me your excellency?"

"Have a seat my boy," said Palpatine in a cheery tone. "It's so good to see you in a non-rescue situation for once!" he joked, referring to the mission Anakin and Obi-Wan had taken on a few days ago to save Palpatine from Dooku and Grievous onboard the star-ship _Invisible Hand._

"I'm glad you're safe Chancellor," said Anakin, sitting down into one of the metallic-gray armchairs.

"Anakin, I've meant to say this after we landed back on Coruscant, but circumstances didn't allow it at the time as you know."

He looked deep into the young jedi's eyes, sorrow on his face. "I want you to know that I'm incredibly grateful that it was you who showed up to save me from Count Dooku. If not for you, I fear we would've lost both Master Obi-Wan and myself to the Separatist cause." He paused for a moment then continued, "Very few jedi have the skill, power, and wisdom that you possess, and to see the jedi council abuse that pangs me, Anakin."

Anakin started, "I'm humbled Chancellor…" then paused, thinking about what he had said about the order abusing him. In a way it was true, but Anakin had never really brought it up with anyone except Padme—he grimaced at the thought of his harlot wife.

The Chancellor, as though he could read the jedi's mind, began, "It's alright Anakin; I know times have been tough, but I feel as though this issue is mutual."

"Sir?"

"Anakin, you know the jedi don't trust me—just as they don't trust you. I cannot perform my duties for the citizens of the Republic efficiently with a turned back from the order. I need your help, son."

"With what? I don't understand sir" said Anakin.

Palpatine rose from his chair and straightened his black and burgundy senate robes. Turning his back to Anakin to face the massive window behind him, he continued, "I need you to be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic. I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the jedi-council. You would provide me with their reports daily. How does that sound Anakin?"

Anakin stood up from his seat as the Chancellor turned away from the window, "The council would never grant me the rank of master to sit on the council." He said desperately "I'm sorry your excellency but I can't see this happening."

"Oh I wouldn't be so certain," responded Palpatine in a devious tone.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Anakin stood in the center of the High Council Chamber, his arms crossed within the overlapping sleeves of his black jedi-robe. Directly in front of him sat Master Windu with Masters Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi sitting on either side of him. Ten other jedi sat in their circular formation around the room; some physically present, others projected onto their seats by hologram. They were here to discuss Anakin and the possibility of him joining the council as a member.

Yoda spoke first, "Allow this appointment lightly the council does not. Thought long and hard on this matter the council has."

Now Master Windu spoke, "Master Yoda is right, this is not a decision we made lightly Anakin. You have made foolhardy errors in the past, and because of this, we have reason to withhold your appointment."

Anakin swallowed nervously, "I understand Masters," He looked down at his feet in pity.

The hologram of Master Shaak-Tii spoke next, "However,"

Anakin quickly looked back up, now facing the Togrutan jedi.

"you have demonstrated yourself to be a very capable and leading jedi in the order. You are a role-model for countless young jedi and they are grateful to have you as a mentor."

"Thank you master Tii," responded Anakin, now smiling.

"Anakin you have been like a brother to me," now Obi-Wan spoke. "I have seen you develop from a small boy to a very capable jedi in the span of a few years. You are the epitome of what every jedi strives to be."

"Anakin,"

He turned to face Windu again.

"The council has reached an unanimous agreement."

Anakin thought he felt his heart pause in anticipation.

"You are on this council. We grant you the rank of master"

Anakin's eyes widened, his teeth showing through his smile. He couldn't believe it. A member of the council and a master. He couldn't believe it. What strings had Palpatine pulled?

"Thank you masters; I'm speechless. Thank you for your kind words."

"Have a seat, Master Skywalker," Mace gestured towards the single vacant seat in the room.

Anakin hurriedly walked over to the seat and slowly sat into the low arm-chair. He would make sure to enjoy every moment of this.

The council applauded for their new member as Anakin couldn't help but let out a joyful laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Anakin rushed into Palpatine's office, his arms outstretched. Palpatine rose from his chair to greet him.

"Oh Chancellor!" exclaimed Anakin, running over to Palpatine's desk to give him a hug.

Palpatine met his embrace; wrapping his black-sleeved arms around the new jedi master.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done. How can I ever repay you?" asked Anakin, resting his chin on Palpatine's thick shoulder pads.

"There is only one thing I need from you Anakin," said the Chancellor, as he slid his hand down to the small of Anakin's back.

"I need you inside me," he said, now grabbing the young jedi's buttock.

Anakin's eyes widened; he withdrew from their embrace, now facing Palpatine with a look of disdain.

"What did you say?"

"Anakin, your wife is a whore," He came closer to the jedi. "Use my body, I beg you!"

Anakin didn't know what to do initially. He was right about Padme. Their marriage had left him emotionally scarred and sexually frustrated. He had never thought about fucking another man, but it sure did sound appealing at the moment. Anakin peered into Palpatine's gray eyes.

"Are you going to fuck me?" asked Palpatine, his voice full of anticipation.

Anakin only took a step closer to the older man. He paused to look up and down the Chancellor's figure. Suddenly Anakin's arms sprang behind Palpatine's head. He pulled him close and attacked his lips with pure passion. Likewise, the Chancellor grabbed at the young jedi's thighs and ass; squeezing them tight.

Both men allowed the other to probe their mouth freely. Sucking and slurping the Chancellor's saliva, Anakin shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth. Palpatine returned the favor. Suddenly, the older man withdrew.

"Anakin, let's go to my private quarters."

The two men made their way into the small, windowless room that was the Chancellor's bedroom. The only lighting came from a small lamp resting on top of a black night-stand. Next to it was the Chancellor's king-sized mattress.

Palpatine pulled back the thick, red covers and allowed Anakin to lower him face-down onto his chest. Behind him he heard Anakin dropping his clothing on the floor. Next the young jedi grabbed Palpatine's shoulders and pulled down on the massive garment guarding his body. Finally Anakin tugged down the underwear that would reveal to him what he deeply wanted.

Sheev grimaced as he braced for what was to come. He felt Anakin's warm, throbbing, cock rest on his lower-back. He heard Anakin whisper into his ear,

"This is going to hurt at first, but it'll feel amazing after a few seconds."

Anakin went in dry. Sheev let out a shallow yelp as his lover thrusted his cock into him. It was definitely a tight fit, but he knew what to expect. Anakin grabbed the older man's hips and began pounding him doggy style. Anakin released a groan as did Palpatine. Their bodies made a slapping sound every time they collided. Sheev relaxed his facial muscles as Anakin's pre-cum began to lubricate his inside, relieving most of the pain. This was unlike anything Palpatine had ever felt.

Faster, and faster, and faster; Anakin was augmenting the speed and strength of every thrust with the force. Palpatine was amazed at the pure talent Anakin possessed in bed.

"Don't—hold back Anakin! Use your—anger and—hatred for Padme!" yelled the Chancellor in-between thrusts.

Anakin yielded Palpatine's advise. He drew upon the power of the force; tapping into the dark-side. He unleashed a great groan as he thrusted his cock even deeper into his partner at a steady pace. He could feel himself reaching the climax.

"I'm gonna cum," he grunted.

"Dew it," responded Palpatine.

Anakin came closer and closer to climaxing. He lowered himself onto Palpatine's back, wrapping his arms around the other man's chest. The warm feeling of their sweaty bodies touching caused Sheev to crack a grin even with his face buried into the bed. With one final thrust Anakin nearly screamed into the Chancellor's ear with pleasure as he ejaculated his load into the depths of the body under him. Palpatine burrowed his face into the bed and released a muffled groan of lascivious pain likewise.

As their panting slowed, Sheev turned to face his deliverer.

"Anakin…that was…amazing." He said between breaths. "Now…let me suck your cock."

"I'm sorry sir, but my endurance is…lacking." Anakin gestured to his now limp penis.

"Oh Anakin, the dark-side of the force is a pathway to many abilities, some considered to be unnatural."

"What do you know of the dark-side?" asked Anakin.

Palpatine sat up, "my mentor taught me everything about the force, but more about that later. Right now I want you to focus on your cock. Direct your energy there."

Anakin closed his eyes in concentration as Palpatine focused his on Anakin's dick. Slowly, but surely, the jedi's penis became erect again. Sheev didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around Skywalker's shaft. He slid off the bed onto his knees and looked up at his lover's face.

"You did well, Anakin," he said reassuringly immediately before thrusting the boy's cock into his mouth.

He sucked and sucked and sucked, each time with more force. Anakin tilted his head back and gently moaned. Sheev felt a gloved cybernetic hand behind his head aiding him in his thrusts. The Chancellor slid half-way out to focus exclusively on the sensitive part of Anakin's tip.

Anakin moaned even louder as the Chancellor tickled his head. Pretty soon he climaxed for a second time. He removed his penis from Palpatine's mouth and aimed it at his eyes as he squirted midichlorian-rich cum all over his wrinkled face.

Palpatine stood up, cum streaked across his forehead and chin, "I hope you trust me now, Anakin. I hope we can do this again some other time with me as the deliverer."

"Of course," said Skywalker.

Sheev put a hand on Anakin's bare shoulder, "Thank you, son. Now let's part ways. I'm sure you're needed back at the council, Master Skywalker, and I have a meeting with Senator Chuchi and Orn Free Taa soon."

Having put on most of his clothes, Anakin thanked The Chancellor and headed for the bedroom door. Palpatine likewise pulled his underwear and senate robes off the floor and exchanged them for a fresh set of clothes at his dresser.

It felt good to have the young boy this close to him. With Padme out of the picture, Palpatine wouldn't have to execute some elaborate scheme to trick Anakin into becoming his apprentice over some woman. He knew that the bond between the two lovers would grow to a point where Anakin's fondness for Palpatine would exceed that of what he had for his former wife; making the relationship between sith master and apprentice that much more potent. Everything was looking just splendid in Sheev's mind.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Anakin, where have you been? You've already missed your first report hearing as a master."

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin were walking down the east-wing corridor of the jedi temple.

"Don't think that your new position allows for more leniency with attendance," Kenobi added.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I was—preoccupied—with the Chancellor." Said Anakin with some degree of hesitation.

"Again Anakin?" started Obi-Wan. "That's the third time in two days! We all know that the Chancellor was involved in placing you on the council yet we still made you a master. The least you can do is tell us what you've been up to with him."

"I'm afraid to tell you," Anakin said.

"Remember your teachings concerning fear," Obi-wan responded.

"Okay fine," the pair stopped walking and Anakin turned to face his friend. "I've been having sexual relations with the Chancellor. I know the code forbids attachment, but it was a one-time deal!"

Kenobi looked at his former padawan with a keen look, "Anakin, I'm very proud of you. To fuck the Chancellor at your age, it's never happened before!" Kenobi began to walk away, "I'll promise to keep this between the two of us on one condition."

"And what is that?" asked Anakin.

Turning his head around, Kenobi responded, "Just let me know the next time you hook up; I love me a good threesome!"

Anakin smiled in amusement as he watched Obi-Wan disappear around a corner. He was grateful to have a friend like him, but even more grateful to have a lover like Palpatine.


End file.
